Whose Line Is It Anyway? yu yu hakusho style
by kuramahiei848
Summary: what the title says, if you dont know the rules, they're inside. first up: Kurama(), Hiei(), Yusuke(), Kuwabara(-'). plz review. flames ok.
1. Default Chapter

Whose Line is It Anyway? Yu Yu Hakusho style  
  
Chapter 1: Introductions and Scenes From The Hat  
  
Kohakuangel14: WELCOME TO WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY? A game where the points don't matter, just like Botan's complaining. Botan: *off stage* HEY!! Kohakuangel14: For those of you who just tuned in, or don't know about the show. Whose Line is it Anyway? Is a show where four people will perform a skit or song about topics by the audience or these topic cards. *points to cards next to her* Now let's see, whose on tonight? Narrator: First up, that angry man, YUSUKE URAMESHI! Yusuke: Hey all Audience: YAY! Narrator: Next, that bully, Kuwabara! Kuasbara: THE GREAT KUWABARA'S HERE!! Audience: Wow. O.O Narrator: That guy that knows how to spike his hair, Hiei! Hiei: Stupid humans, I will rule this show. Audience: YAY!! Narrator: And the ladies man, along with his good looks, KURAMA!! Kurama: Sup? Audience: YAY!! Girls in the audience: *drool* Koahkuangel14: So, lets play. SCENES FROM THE HAT!! *Picks up a Uncle Sam hat* I need to have a start off, any ideas? Audience member 1: BANK ROBBERY! Audience member 2: BUYING ICE CREAM WITHOUT BUYING BOTAN ONE! Audience member 126: NO, TRY TO SNEAK OUT OF SCHOOL WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT! Kohakuangel14: Let's use the school one! *Writes it down* ok, this is for Yusuke and Kurama. *Yusuke and Kurama walk on stage, Yusuke pulls out two wakie takies and throws one at Kurama* Yusuke: If you are near getting caught, call me. Kurama: Why are we ditching again? Yusuke: Look, do you want to get stuck with Botan and Keiko, or go kick some demon butt. Kurama: definitely kick some demon butt! ^_^ Yusuke: just as I thought. Teacher! *pretends to runs down a different hall leaving Kurama alone* Kurama: *runs another way* Yusuke! You almost got me caught! Yusuke: too ba-. Kohakuangel14: .* reaches into the hat and pulls out a piece of paper, snickers* Teletubies. (I've never watched that stupid, annoying show so I'm trying to the best of my ability) Yusuke: ... Kohakuangel14: XD ok, so Hiei, can you tell me who they are? Hiei: Yusuke is Botan! Kohakuangel14: that was way too simple Botan: *tries to hit Kohakuangel14 in the head with a chair* AARRUUGGHH!! Kohakuangel14: GUARDS! *The red teleituby comes down* Teleituby: Want to be my friend!?? Botan: NNNOOOOO!!!!!!!! Teleituby: *chases after her* WAIT NEW FRIEND! =D Kohakuangel14: I am officially afraid. Yusuke: we all are.  
  
Chapter 3: Props and Ho-down  
  
Kohakuangel14: Ok, now it's time for props! Audience: YAY!! Koahkuangel14: this is for all four of you *hands them props* *Yusuke and Kuwabara are handed a big Styrofoam golf tee, Hiei and Kurama are given two big circles made of Styrofoam too.* Kohakuangel14: ok, start. Yusuke: Ok, I'm ready to hit the ball. *The prop is placed on Kuwabara's head and he is laying on the floor* Audience: :) Hiei: I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYAINS KA ME HA ME HA! *Throws the circle at Kurama* Kurama: Vageta, stop can't we be friends? *does the Ka me ha me wave back.* Hiei: Ok. *they hug and everyone goes awwwww.* Yusuke: *has the prop on his head and has the smaller end towards the sky* Kuwabara: *is on his hands and knees bowing* hail all pin heads. Audience: XD Hiei: I, Kuwabara, never knew I was allowed in heaven. *Holds the prop above him like a halo* Kurama: I didn't know you could. *also has the prop over his head* Hiei: URAMESHI!?!? BZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!! Yusuke: *laughing as he sits in his seat* Kuwabara: *sending death glares at Hiei* Hiei: *glares back out of the corner of his eye* Kurama: *frowning* time's almost up. Kohakuangel14: I know, sad isn't it. let's do one more thing, THE HO DOWN!! Audience: YAY!!!!!! Man: *walks over to Kohakuangel14, hands her a paper and leaves* Kohakuangel14: It's from the big boss, he wants us to do one on Drew Carey himself. Everyone: WHA!?!? Kohakuangel14: anyways ok this is for all four of you, with the help of Luara Hall on the piano. Luara: *waves and smiles* Audience: YAY!! ^________________________^ Kurama: *drools at how pretty she is.* Hiei: *grows jealous and kicks him on the knee* hpmh. Kurama: owowowowowowowowowowow. Kohakuangel14: Start. Yusuke: *waits for the music to start* I felt like going to the library one day and looked up the word non-human, and it's definition was Drew Carey. Audience: YAY!!! XD  
  
Kuwabara: I went to the parlor to get some ice cream, but when it was my turn to order I scream at the waiter and ran away. I went home and my mom asked what was wrong. I answered, "I think I watch too much Drew Carey!' Audience: *start falling out of their seats with laugher* Hiei: I walked home from school and everything seemed normal, but when I walked into my house I guess I died cuz Drew Carey was there saying "How was your day today son?" Audience: *all fall out of their seats laughing* Kurama: my wife was having a baby and when it was delivered the nurse came to me and said something was wrong with my baby. I shrugged and went to the room to look at the baby. But something was wrong with my baby! It looked like DREW CAREY!! All four cast members: LOOKED LIKE DREW CAREY!!!!!! Audience members: *eyes start to water from all the laughing* Kohakuangel14: well that's it, review my story and I'll write more. BYE! *In a dark office we see a chubby man with glasses, and a suit. He is frowning, and his hands are fists* (I'll write a review story for the first person that tells me who he is. Here are the choices for the story: Card Captor Sakura, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu- Yasha, Dragon Knights, Wish, Final Fantasy (7-10), Dance Dance Revolution (3rd mix, 5Th. mix through 7Th mix), or Codename: Kids Next Door. These choices because I've either watched them myself or with my cousin and I know the characters well. ^_^ Ja Ne.) 


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! WE HAVE A WINNER!

Author NOTE!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaireiblade: stop! I have gotten the winner! Ok just pick more people to play the game! 


End file.
